YeoJin
) | birth_place = Suseong District, Daegu Metropolitan City, South Korea | height = 155cm (5'1) (estimated) | weight = 40kg (88 lbs) (estimated) | blood = B | nicknames = Lentil Bean/Bean (렌틸콩/콩) (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = Unknown | color = Orange (주황색) | animal = Frog (개구리) | reveal = January 4, 2017 | position = Lead Rapper, Vocalist, Maknae | single = "Kiss Later" | previous = HaSeul | next = ViVi }}YeoJin (Hangul: 여진) is the fourth revealed member of LOONA as well as the maknae. She was born as Im Yeo Jin (Hangul: 임여진) on November 11, 2002, in Suseong District, Daegu, South Korea. She debuted on January 4, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "YeoJin" on January 16, 2017. History Early life Yeojin was a student at Five Music & Dance Academy in Daegu, South Korea in mid-2016, performing dance covers of I.O.I's "Pick Me" and Jessie J's "Bang Bang".2016 대구 동성로축제 - I.O.I 'pick me' jessie J 'Bang Bang'대구댄스학원 서문시장 야시장 축하공연 - pick me & 뱅뱅 YeoJin auditioned for BlockBerryCreative at the same time as HaSeul and Choerry. 2017 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA She released her solo single album YeoJin on January 16, 2017 and subsequently debuted as a member of girl group LOONA. 2018 : School graduation She graduated from Hansung Girls' Junior High School on February 8, 2018. Profile * Stage Name: YeoJin (여진) ** Japanese: ヨジン (Yojin) * Birth Name: Im Yeo Jin (임여진, 林汝眞) * Name Meaning(s) ** 林 (임/Im) means "forest".林 - Wiktionary ** 汝 (여/Yeo) means "you" or "the name of water".汝 - Naver dictionary ** 眞 (진/Jin) means "truth".眞 - Wiktionary * Nickname(s): Lentil Bean/Bean (렌틸콩/콩), Bun, Aromi (아로미), Jin (진), Super-Ultra-Cute-and-Sweet YeoJin (슈퍼 울트라 핑핑 퐁퐁 귀엽고 깜찍한 여진이, Syupeo Ulteura Pingping Pongpong Gwiyeopgo Kkamjjikan YeoJinie) (by herself)Idol Master 180928, @ 1:17 * Birth date: November 11, 2002 (age ) * Horoscope: Scorpio * Blood type: B * Birth place: Suseong District, Daegu Metropolitan City, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul * Family: Parents (only child) * Body statistics: 155 cm (height), 40 kg (weight), 220~225mm (US 5/5.5, EU 35/36) (shoe size)Fan account: 190314 fansign (@ivytwts) * Education: Deok Hwa Middle School, Hansung Girls' Junior High School, Jeong Hwa Girls' Commercial High School * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position: Lead rapper, vocal * Instruments: Unknown * Hobbies: Laying Down, sleeping, playing around * Likes: Sleeping and laying down, people around her, Orbits * Dislikes: Waking up in the morning, beans, school * Personality: Carefree, energetic, cute, comical, talkative Discography Single albums * "YeoJin" (2017) Filmography Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * YeoJin auditioned with the song called "Into the New World" by Girls' Generation. * YeoJin dorms with the members of ODD EYE CIRCLE (Kim Lip, JinSoul, Choerry) and LOONA 1/3 (HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, ViVi). * YeoJin is the maknae in LOONA. * She is the shortest member in the group. (5 ft,0) * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * She is represented by a frog and the color orange. * YeoJin is the fourth member to be revealed on January 2017. * She released her solo single "YeoJin" on January 16, 2017. * While she happens to represent the "/" in LOONA 1/3,LOONA TV #200BBC Official NAVER - Mix & Match announcementOfficial BBC NAVER graphic she is not a member of the sub-unit, being a sub-unit all by herself.Celuv.tv - I'M Celuv 180917 * One of her nicknames, as called by HaSeul, is 똥글이 ("ddonggeulee", roughly meaning "Roundy", as in a circle). * They also call her "Jjokomi" (cute way to say a small thing). (ENG) LOONA YeoJin [Star TMI] * Her role model is the Kpop girl group S.E.S. * She recited the poem ‘Adolescence’ by Park Sang Soo for her weekly poem 6. * YeoJin is the only member out of the whole group to not be in an official sub-unit. * According to her dorm mates, she is the loudest in the dorm. * Her mom and her aunt are twins. * Her father has muscular arms and work out a lot but still has a belly. * She met HaSeul and Choerry at her audition. * She raises pet snails. One of them, named 'Kilchi', passed away. It was red. * She has a moss ball named 'Marimo' (?) * She considers herself the group's troublemaker. * She'd go with LOONA on vacation to all the countries where they filmed music videos. As they were busy filming and never got a chance to get a detailed look in the surrounding areas, she said she would like to revisit. * If she wasn't the maknae, she would want to be older than all other 11 members. * Food preferences: ** YeoJin doesn’t really like vegetables cucumber and carrots (vegetables that gives off smell).Frequency of the Moon Ep.1 ** YeoJin can’t really handle spicy food. ** She doesn't really like cheese (because of the smell) and greasy food. ** She can't eat salmon.Orbit 1st Anniversary Chat Event (~27 July 2019) ** At coffee shops she drinks choco lattes or ades (lemonade or strawberry ade) because she can't drink coffee. ** She likes caramel macarons and chocolate macarons. ** Cereals are some of her favorite snacks. She likes the cereal brands with the tiger. ** caramel, salt, or onion popcorn: caramel popcorn ** She drinks Coca Cola at the movies. ** YeoJin's favorite fruits: watermelon and grape ** She likes mint chocolate (ice cream flavor). ** Her favorite Baskin Robbins flavors (her "picks") are "Mom is an Alien" (Puss in Boots) and "Cotton Candy Wonderland". *** "Mom is an Alien" is the name of the "Puss in Boots" flavor in South Korea. *** "Cotton Candy Wonderland": "A sweet blend of purple, pink and yellow cotton candy flavored ice creams sprinkled with crackling cotton candy flavored clusters." * She pours milk first before cereals. * She enjoys doing nail art, and she also do nail art for the other members. * As of July 2019, she has around 11 piercings on her ears. * YeoJin saw the lastest Aladdin movie with her parents at the theater. * YeoJin only plays Pokemon, never computer games. * She cooked HyunJin and HeeJin's CSAT lunch. * When she was in elementary school, she jumped on a frozen pond: the ice cracked and she fell into the water. The water was up to her neck. Her school let her go to home directly after and her mom scolded her.Frequency of the Moon Ep.8 * Her father was in a school band. She learned a bit of guitar from him but she gave up because her hands are too small to play chords That's also why she gave up learning piano. Her fingers won't just reach. * She has the same MBTI as Choerry: ENFPFrequency of the Moon Ep.13 * Airpod name: used to be "YeoJin's beansprout" but Kim Lip changed it to "Kongkongie"Airpod name * (January 2020 VLIVE) YeoJin recently got her national ID card. Actually her parents have it: they didn't give it to her in fear that she'd lose it.ID Card * YeoJin said she won't be getting a license. Her mom said the world would fall apart the day she got a license.Driving licence or nah * According to herself:LOONA's Profile Rewrite - July 2019 ** Hashtag: #LittleBean #Grandma ** Team Position: Maknae, cutie-pie ** Charming Point: Small body, small hands ** Long-term Goals: The best girl group, LOONA * Her audition for Blockberry Creative: ** Yeojin auditioned for BlockBerryCreative at the same time as HaSeul and Choerry. ** Choerry prepared the same song as her, Younha's "Waiting". ** Yeojin also prepared SNSD's "Into The New World" ** As a dance song she prepared Nine Muses' "Dolls" Songs recommendations * As One - Want You, Resent YouLOONA Studio - Yeojin, Choerry, Chuu Hertz * Baek A Yeon - Shouldn't Have... * Baek A Yeon - So We Are Lesson song * BTS - 고민보다 고 (Go (Go Go)) * Girls' Generation - 소녀시대 (Girls' Generation)Song recs - Chinese New Year 2019 * Lee Hi - Scarecrow * LOONA - Perfect Love Song recs - Chuseok 2018 * Navi - I Love You Mu:fully questionnaire (Halloween 2019) * ROTHY - Cloud (The Beauty Inside OST) * TAEYEON - This Christmas Her explanations * Lee Hi - Scarecrow. Yeojin favorite song. "YeoJin: "While I was attending an academy before starting as a trainee, this was the last song I learned. So it's the most memorable for me. I also sang it a few times at auditions." See also References Navigation pt-br:YeoJin Category:LOONA Category:YeoJin Category:Members